Camp Satan
by DBZfan01
Summary: The OSH students are going on a field trip to Hercule's house, and take a wild guess where they're going after that. What will happen? What mayhem will Goten and Trunks cause without Gohan there to stop them?!?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm Akira Toriyama and I'm wasting my precious time writing fanfictions that won't really get me anywhere! *Lawyers start invading my home and steal my computer* HEY! I WAS JUST JOKING! I yell to the lawyers who were carrying me to the courthouse. "Oh, ok." Lawyer #1 says. They set me back down in my chair and set up my computer.  
  
Chapter 0!! (Prologue)  
  
Gohan sighed as he walked out of his school. The teachers had given out permission sheets. This is what it said.  
  
Dear Parents,  
  
We would like to say that your children have received a once-in-a-lifetime chance! They will be going on a two-week-long field trip away from home, which we have decided to name Camp Hercule! The first three days will be spent in the house of Hercule. All students will be treated as if they'd lived there all their lives, much like the way Videl Satan lives her everyday life. The rest of the 11 days will be spent camping in the exact place in which Cell and Hercule's actual battle took place. Some of the country's best actors and actresses will act out the Cell game with Mr. Satan's description of the battle. During the field trip, children will learn how to survive in the wilderness and get training from the great Hercule himself! Also, children who participate will receive extra credit points when in their lowest subject. This really is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, please consider it and fill out the permission slip below, turning it in by Wednesday!  
  
Yea right. Gohan thought aloud. More like Camp Satan, as in hell.  
  
Gohan didn't want to have anything to do with Camp Satan, but he knew he'd have to go, thanks to the extra credit points. Gohan knew that his mother would do anything to get Gohan good grades, even though he had never gotten below 100% on a test.  
  
Another thing, Gohan couldn't just blow up the paper. That is because the teachers at least need it with parent signatures and no marked.  
  
So Gohan headed home, dreading his mother's answer to the permission sheet.  
  
Goten met Gohan at the front door. "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan! Guess what! Trunks is finally allowed to let me into the Gravity Room but not when his father is training. I don't think Vegeta likes me much, but Bulma said she wouldn't cook for him unless he let me and Trunks use the Gravity Room! Isn't that cool!?!"  
  
"That's great squirt." Gohan said. He walked into the kitchen, looking at the three new rooms he had recently made. Chi-Chi was spending a week away from home as a birthday present from Bulma, giving Gohan perfect time to make them. Chi-Chi was in heaven once she got home; she loved having a pantry, storage room, and a living room. Goten like how Gohan had made the rooms, and Gohan had promised that Goten would soon have his own so they wouldn't need to share.  
  
"Gohan, have you gotten your science test back yet?" Chi-Chi asked the second he walked in.  
  
"Yea." Gohan answered tonelessly. He looked through his books until he found the papers. He didn't realize that when he had handed her his permission slip along with the science test.  
  
Gohan sat down at the table, trying to think of a way that he could stop his mom from seeing the permission slip. Just as he started looking for it, Chi-Chi did her stuff.  
  
"Gohan, why didn't you tell me that you had an extra credit project? I hope you just got this today, of course you'll go! You know that we'll do anything for better grades!" Chi-chi said. She was jumping off the walls. (Not literally, she was just hyper.) Gohan then realized what a mistake he had made.  
  
A/n: You like, you like? Please review, next chapter will be posted after review #4! 


	2. Ch 1

A/n Sorry about taking so long on getting this chapter posted! One day I had 3, the next I had nine! Hope I'm not too late!  
  
A/n I 4got to mention in chapter one, the students will leave on Friday after the Wednesday  
  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't write this, but I think those lawyers from last chapters are outside, pressing their ears to the window. So, here I go! I don't own DragonBallZ. The only time I ever did was in that dream I had last night.  
  
And I'd like to thank my reviewers!  
  
RJ~ Sorry I'm so late!!!  
  
~ Keep checking up!  
  
ChibiLauryn~ Thanks, and here's the chapter!  
  
Big B~ Gohan becomes too much of a wimp to do that once you get to the later episodes, most annoying thing in da would.  
  
TatraMagami~ *laughs evilly* I'm so mean!  
  
Bob~ Ego Maniac. Perfect way to describe him! LOL!  
  
Silvertress116~ Don't worry, this fic will have humor in it! :) Keep reading!  
  
Bob dole~ Hi Mike D.  
  
Juuni-gou~ I will, don't worry.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1~  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Gohan muttered as he entered his classroom. It was Friday, the day everyone set out to Camp Hercule/Satan. You could easily tell which students were going by what they had in front of them. Gohan noticed that every boy in the class was going, and a few girls. Most of the prissy girls were going, Gohan guessed that after they saw the words *staying at the house of Hercule* they stopped reading and began packing. Gohan was surprised to see that Erasa wasn't going, but she probably was at Videl's enough not to be too excited.  
  
"Everyone, make sure you have all of your belongings!" Mrs. English Teacher said. (Aren't I creative?) "Students who are staying, you will remain at a normal schedule. Any questions from anyone?" No hands went up, and people started looking through their bags, suitcases, etc. And, after awhile everyone was sure they were had everything. In his bag Gohan noticed clothes, a capsule that contained a mini-fridge, rubber gloves, (He wondered what they were for.) And. A frying pan?  
  
"OK, now I'm going to go through the rules of Camp Hercule. I know you already got a list of them, but we will go over the rules anyways. First of all, no snooping around after 11:30 in both Hercule's home and at the campsite. Secondly, none of the following: Electronics, capsules, or matches. Thirdly, this trip is to learn, not act like 3-year-olds."  
  
All of the sudden the classroom door opened and in marched Hercule, followed by two men and three women. "Never fear, Hercule is here!" He yelled. Everybody (except Gohan) started cheering.  
  
Mrs. English had to yell over the cheering, even once it started to die down. "Everyone, hurry on, the buses are waiting! Shoo, shoo!" The teens scrambled out the classroom, and Gohan trailed behind. It was obvious that he wasn't too excited about the trip, and he had to cover his sensitive ears when Mrs. English Teacher started cheering like crazy. Gohan would've been cheering too if he had to teach a bunch of idiots five days a week, and you're getting a two-week vacation from almost all of them. When they arrived at the buses, everyone rushed to the back, away from the bus driver. Gohan saw an empty seat near the front that he took. He thought that nobody would get on after his class, but in a second another group of teens hurried onto the bus. Gohan then remembered that two classes would be taking the trip at a time, his and Mr. Science Teacher's (like I said, aren't I creative?) would be first. There were six classes in all.  
  
A girl that Gohan recognized from History class came into the bus last and sat by him. "Hey." She said. "You're Gohan, right? From History? The one who wears teddy bear boxers?" Gohan fainted anime style, amazed that Angela's story was still going around.  
  
"Yes, yes, no." Gohan answered.  
  
The girl started talking at the speed of light. "OK, I'm so excited about the trip, aren't you? After all, if it weren't for Hercule we wouldn't be here today! I wonder if anyone will ever become as strong as him, maybe in a few hundred years someone might even surpass him! But, I think the only person that could surpass him any time soon would be Videl. I wish I were strong like one of them. By the way, my name is Theresa."  
  
Gohan's head was spinning once she finished. "Um, what?"  
  
Theresa smiled. "I'm excited about the trip." She said at a normal pace.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Theresa got back to her very quick talking pace, but this time Gohan was prepared and didn't miss anything. "So, what are you most excited about? I want to see what happened during the Cell games, and I'm sure it'll be fun at Hercule's house. Then, the survival training and all of the fun activities planed, along with learning martial arts from Hercule. Then again, we might even do that at Hercule's house so what do you thing will be most exciting?"  
  
Gohan stared. How could someone talk that fast? Even though he could understand it, staring at her face as she talked made him dizzy... "Um, I think that it'll be fun... Um... Watching the play! Yea, that will probably be the best part of the trip. But Hercule's house might be fun." Gohan sighed, wondering how he'd survive this vacation. He was already going through torture, and he hadn't even gotten to the actually trip yet!  
  
"Hey, did you know that it was thought that Cell was actually an alien? Because ten years ago, two alien space pods landed on Earth and two people came out of them and live coverage caught them and saw the taller one get killed? But, there is no proof that the smaller one died, and it's thought that they were working together? In fact, they call the smaller alien that was possibly never killed A2C?"  
  
"No." Gohan answered. He didn't know that Nappa's death had been caught on tape, so this was a surprise. "And, they think that the people who were there when A1C and A2C..." Theresa began. Gohan cut her off. "A2C?"  
  
"The taller alien." Theresa answered. "But, Did you know that they think the people who fought A1&2C, that's both of them together, are the same people who fought Cell?"  
  
"No." Gohan answered. Of course he knew this stuff, but he didn't know that other people knew it. "Why do they think so?"  
  
"Look at the relations! I mean, The black haired guy with all of those scars on his face, The little flying mime, the three-eyed-bald-guy. And that green guy, the little kid, and the short bald guy. And, they think that a few people just joined them and their idiot club of crazy light shows and tricks. Like the lavender-haired freak that looks like a girl."  
  
Gohan was ready to punch this girl in the face. If only she knew that he WAS one of those people who she'd been insulting.  
  
"Yeah, it's such a great thing that Hercule was around, they all would have been begging Cell for mercy." She laughed. "Oh Cell, we are so sorry! How stupid of us to challenge you, and think we had a chance!" Theresa laughed at her own impression. She hadn't even notice Gohan's glare. It was about five minutes before she got control of herself, and Gohan had calmed down. But he still looked angry.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Theresa asked. But luckily she didn't get an answer. The bus stopped, and everyone was at Hercule's house, where they would stay for three days and three nights. Gohan had some strange idea that by the end of the day with Theresa's big mouth, every person in the mansion would be doing the "Cell, have mercy!" impression.  
  
The teens started off the bus, and walked to the entrance gate. They looked at the mansion, it was almost as large as OSH itself! Hercule, the three women, and the two men walked up to the gate. They unlocked and opened it. The students piled into the main hallway. It was amazing. Beautiful pictures hung on the walls, most of them were Hercule holding championship belts, there were a few of Videl, and two with Hercule, a woman and a baby in them. Gohan guessed there were Hercule, Videl, and Videl's mother. There was also one amazingly large picture of the same woman who had been holding the baby in the other two pictures. Hanging from the ceiling was a nine- foot long and wide chandelier, with real diamonds and pearls hanging off of it. Then, on the far side was a pure gold certificate that you couldn't read because the gold was so bright. Hercule was standing at the top of a gigantic stairway with a microphone.  
  
"Quiet!" He yelled into the microphone, magnifying his magnificent yell. He smiled when it was silent and everyone's eyes were on him. "OK, first of all we must follow these rules. First, no training until we're in the wilderness." This comment caused a lot of moans and boos. "Second, you can get punishments if you break the rules, so I'd follow them, because my punishments are very strict! Thirdly, no snooping. Fourthly, we will all follow the schedules that will be given to you later. If you are late for, example, dinner, you will be left out. So, I'd be on time if I were you. Fifthly, I heard that there are forty-seven students, so everyone gets their own room." This time, everyone started cheering. "Boys will be on the west wing, and girls on the right." More boos. "Sixth, no booing or cheering while I am speaking!" Hercule yelled this one, and everyone automatically quieted. "Seventh, different people will be walking through the halls at night, so you will be caught sneaking out. That is all I have for now, but don't be surprised if anything is added to the list over time!" Gohan sighed. How much trouble did Hercule think that they could cause in three days?  
  
Gohan regretted wondering.  
  
  
  
A/n~ Please review! I don't have enough ideas to last two weeks, maybe only one... I'm open for ideas, and I'll post the next chapter after review #13! (It doesn't matter which chapter is reviewed, 1 or 2.) 


	3. Ch 2

A/n I'm amazed at the number of reviews! I have 5 chapters on my other story (The Scarlet Phoenix, a Harry Potter story), and it has 6! And there's a few more things I'd like to mention, Umi and Akira, you have my permission to add my story to your website, and Justin, you spelled my name wrong :) Cyndi.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3!!!  
  
The students followed the chaperones into the main room, who stopped for the teens to ooh and ah over their surroundings. This room had no Videl pictures, no family pictures, and none of the mysterious woman pictures. They were all Hercule with championship belts, painted pictures of the Cell Games that didn't look anything like the arena, and trophies, medals, etc. Gohan couldn't help laughing to himself. He thought that Hercule's ego was larger than Vegeta's. (Who has ever heard of such a thing!?!) Anyway, the chaperones, well, they weren't really chaperones, just people who worked for Hercule, continued up a large stairway and into a hall. You could turn either left of right. One of the workers, whom also had a microphone, began to speak.  
  
"Would the women please follow Mrs. Chainshur down the to the east wing. Gentlemen, please follow me to the west wing." Everyone went wherever, and soon everyone had came to a large group of doors. "Everyone, at 9:00 please report downstairs Back to the main hall for announcements. First come, first serve, and keep the door open after you pick so others can tell that the room is no longer vacant!" The chaperone yelled. The "gentlemen" (yeah right) created a stampede to find doors near their friends, reminding the chaperone of second graders. Gohan headed to the back of the hallway and took the last room. He walked in and laughed. The room was painted blue with clouds all over, a rainbow, and flying carpets with people on them, smiling and pointing at the rainbow. There was a white dresser with teddy bears and balloons and stars and hearts all over them. Gohan couldn't help shutting the door and heading to the one across the hall from it. Luckily, nobody had taken it and it had no clouds, rainbows, and teddy bears in it. This room had plain white wall and a bedspread with Hercule standing and holding up a championship belt. In one corner it had him punching Cell out of the ring, in another it had his house, in another it had a picture of him wearing the championship belt, and the next corner had a martial arts stadium. Gohan laughed again, but this was better than balloons and bears. He started unpacking his stuff. Once he was almost finished he looked at the clock. There was a good ten minutes before he had to meet with everyone else in the main hall. But when he finished unpacking in about five minutes, he headed down anyways. Nobody said that they couldn't arrive early. Gohan walked as slowly as he could, amazed that normal people walked at this speed. Gohan gave in to himself and sped up. He reached the main hall following the path that the chaperone (Who doesn't yet have a name) had come up. He walked past a few chatting girls, people trying to find there way (and some of them followed him, seeing that he had a pretty good idea of where he was going) and people who were walking slowly and talking, not trying to go fast. Gohan soon reached the main hall, and only a few people were there. Well, once he got there the amount seemed to go up since so many people were following him. He headed to a corner where he had a good look at the chaos. It was pretty interesting, Gohan laughed as he watched a boy being followed around by Theresa. He recognized the boy, he was in all of Gohan's classes, he was right up with Gohan on the gifted learners list. His name was Garrett. People continued laughing, as it was obvious that Garrett didn't want to be around Theresa. He finally told her something, and she smiled, nodded, and turned around, looking as if she was trying to find someone. She turned back around, told Garrett something, then headed off to search. She headed out of the room. Everyone was still laughing as Garrett ducked away to the corner where Gohan was standing.  
  
"Have you ever talked to that person?" Garrett asked as he ducked again, seeing Theresa enter the room once again, and go into another.  
  
"Yea, I was sitting next to her the entire way here." Gohan answered.  
  
"I feel sorry for her. She thinks that Hercule is a dream come true, she was telling me that she'd like to go on a date with him someday, and is planning to marry him. Then she would send Videl off to boarding school."  
  
Gohan laughed. He could imagine Videl's reaction, finding out that her mother was the same age as herself.  
  
"Well, I told her that Hercule was somewhere near and was trying to remember where he told everyone to meet him. She actually believed me. Gohan, do you really believe that Hercule killed Cell just because he was the only one standing there when it was over, because if you watched the Cell Games closely, you would have seen that Hercule's shoes were tied and there was nothing for him to trip over. You can tell that he trips over nothing and that Cell's strength sent him into the mountain. And that his stomach only hurt when someone asked him to fight." Gohan nodded, signaling that he believed Garrett. "I personally thing that it was one of the adults who killed him, I really don't believe that a kid could." Gohan wasn't too angry about that comment, he would have expected it to be Goku, Vegeta, or Trunks that saved the day, not himself. "You know, you haven't said anything yet."  
  
'Oh great, what am I supposed to say? I didn't see anything on the TV!' But, before Gohan could say anything, another kid walked over to Gohan and Garrett. "Theresa alert." He muttered as he joined them against the wall. Garrett ducked just as Theresa walked past a group in front of them. It was good that Garrett ducked down, because he was taller than most people were. But just as Theresa walked out of the room, Garrett stood up straight.  
  
"This is Intung. He and I are going to try to pull some pranks while we're here, wanna join in?"  
  
"Um." Gohan began. "I'm not sure."  
  
"We've pulled more pranks than you could ever imagine, and they are completely fool proof! We haven't been caught yet. Ever wonder who painted rainbows all over the walls? We even put some in the girls' bathroom." Garrett continued.  
  
"Yea, and who would suspect us, honor students, top at every class, goody- to-shoes?" Intung added.  
  
"Sometimes, you just need to come out of your shells. I'm tired of being the model student!"  
  
"I guess I could help out." Gohan started. "But."  
  
"Great! Meet us tomorrow wherever. We'll have plans by then. But, we've got to show you something." Gohan followed his two friends upstairs, a storage room. "There are about thirty of these rooms, each of them has a different purpose. This one is. Well, you get the picture." What was in this storage room? I t was filled with about two tons of toilet paper. "This will be our key to prank number one." Garrett stated. The trio rushed back to the main hall and got there just a few seconds before Hercule walked in.  
  
"Everyone, welcome to my house! For today, we will be outdoors! In the backyards you can do almost anything, swim, tennis, Ping-Pong, so don't complain about being bored!" At that instant Theresa ran back into the room and ran into Hercule.  
  
"Hey, I guess you found your way here! How long did it take you to remember to come here?" Theresa stated. Laughs were coming from the 'audience.' Theresa didn't notice.  
  
"What are you talking about kid? And why were you snooping around my house?"  
  
"Don't you remember? You got lost and forgot to come here! I wanted to remind you!"  
  
"Get back with your friends and stop talking nonsense!"  
  
"Okey Dokey!" Theresa skipped off the stage and to the back of the room. Garrett, Gohan and Intung all ducked, but Theresa headed towards them anyway. "He likes me so much!" Theresa whispered to them, then she went to annoy some other people.  
  
"We have two prank targets." Intung whispered, and the three people exchanged evil grins.  
  
  
  
A/n: Hope ya liked it! It took me forever to write it, I think I had a little bit of writer's block on how to begin. But, it's gone! 


	4. Ch 3

A/n: Justin, you should have known from the summery that Vegeta would be in some of story. Remember, "What mayhem will Goten and Trunks cause without Gohan there to stop them?" Get the hint? (PS. I made Chi-Chi a little OOC. I hope it's OK!)  
  
A/n: I keep looking over the chapter, but I still think that something is wrong or something is missing. I did the best I could... Anyway, if you see anything wrong with the chapter, tell me in reviews so I can fix it! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer~ I am now Akira Toriyama and I own DragonBallZ, DragonBallGT, and DragonBall! Hey look, Satan's having a snowball fight in hell.  
  
Chapter 3 (or 4, if you count the prologue as a chapter) The Plan  
  
"Trunks, when's Gohan gonna come home from camp? You said he'd only be there one day and that he couldn't last two weeks."  
  
"Well I guess that he's just taking it a little better than we thought he would, so we'll have to wait longer, maybe he will stay all two weeks."  
  
"I don't want to wait longer!"  
  
"Too bad!"  
  
"Trunks, you've gotten get Gohan back so he can make my room!"  
  
"Are you going to be this annoying until Gohan gets back?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Fine, let me think."  
  
*5 seconds later*  
  
"Are you done thinking yet?"  
  
"If Gohan doesn't choose to come back himself, let's make someone else have him come back!"  
  
"My mom doesn't want him to come back until it's over, and she won't let him come early."  
  
"So why don't we make her want him back at your house!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, am I right when I say that Gohan is the only one who ever keeps up under control?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know, it's not like I'm as smart as your mom or something!!"  
  
"Goten, just say yes."  
  
*Half Hour Later!*  
  
"Lets go." Trunks whispered. He and Goten ran into the Son house, stopping when they reached the kitchen.  
  
"Hi boys, what do you need?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Mommy, if we cause cha." Goten started, but stopped when Trunks gave him the Vegeta Death Glare of Doom.  
  
"What was that?" Chi-Chi asked, still occupied by her cooking  
  
"Um. I. Uh."  
  
Trunks noticed that Goten might need some help, so he took action, knocking over a vase. "Trunks! Be careful so you don't cut yourself..."  
  
Chi-Chi began carefully picking up the glass. Goten, getting the idea, knocked down another vase. But he seemed a little more nervous when he did it than Trunks. But, after Chi-Chi gasped and turned around, Goten already felt OK and he and Trunks began knocking down anything they could find, but not exactly aiming at the vases. The vases just got in the way of what they really wanted to hit. Soon, the room was in total chaos (Goten was about to ask his mom if causing chaos would make her want to have Gohan back before Trunks gave him the Vegeta Death Glare) and Chi-Chi was getting angry. She began to march towards Goten and Trunks, Frying Pan of Doom in her hand. But, Goten and Trunks were both too busy destroying everything in sight to notice. They stopped a second to whisper about whether it was working or not.  
  
"Trunks, is this working or not?" Goten asked. (A/n Told ya!)  
  
"I dunno, lets keep trying." Trunks whispered back. He screamed when he tuned around, and Goten joined him when they saw Chi-Chi standing over them, Frying Pan in hand. She chased them around the room, hitting them on the head as she did.  
  
Just picture this:  
  
Goten and Trunks, running around in circles. Chi-Chi is chasing them, yelling and swinging the Frying Pan of Doom at them. Goten and Trunks jump up and down with their hands on their heads whenever the frying pan hits them, or every few seconds. "Owie!" "Owie!" "Owie!" can be heard, which is what Goten and Trunks say whenever they are hit in the head. In a parallel universe, kids are staring at the TV, laughing as Chi-Chi is going hysterical, and everything that I mentioned above. They continue laughing as Chi-Chi chases Goten and Trunks out the door, and they finally lose her at the edge of the woods, flying away from the crazy lady who goes by the name of Chi-Chi.  
  
Chi-Chi walked into the house and picked up the telephone. After a few rings, a voice answered. "Hello?" It asked.  
  
"Bulma, I think Goten and Trunks are heading to your house. I'm just going to warn you, they're acting destructive today." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"They act destructive every day."  
  
"Good point." Chi-Chi said. "Well, they're acting especially destructive today. You might need Vegeta to help handle them, or a frying pan."  
  
"Chi-Chi, I'm not sure where you got that frying pan, but they don't sell them that strong anymore."  
  
"How is this frying pan special, it's just a normal frying pan, and I think you hurt his feelings! It's OK, Franny."  
  
"You named it?"  
  
"It's like a part of the family, it's always around. I thought that The Frying Pan of Doom was a bit... dramatic as a name."  
  
"Right... Well, I better begin preparing for Goten and Trunks's arrival."  
  
"I'll warn you, hide all of you favorite vases."  
  
  
  
A/n: The next chapter will be posted after review #35! PS. This time I already have the chapter written, so you won't have to wait as long like you did for chapters 2 and 3! 


	5. Ch 4

A/n: Just a warning, I'm gonna change my user name soon. It'll be DBZruler66 after I change it, but I'm gonna wait awhile before I change it. Thx. Disclaimer: In this worthless, pointless, wasted piece of space, I don't own DBZ. If you think I do, seek professional help.  
  
  
  
Camp Satan, Chapter 4  
  
After Hercule's speech and a lot of laughing at Theresa, everyone was behind the house. It wasn't anywhere near crowded, and there really was plenty to do. The swimming pool was bigger than most public pools, and there was a humungous tennis court with golden tennis balls. There was a soccer, basketball, baseball, and football field/court. It was any sports player's paradise. Right now, there was a swimmers' race going on, which Gohan, Garrett, And Intung were participating. Gohan was beating everyone by two laps, and won. Then came Videl, Then Sharpener, then Garrett. A few more people finished, and Intung was second last. "Just not made for water sports" was Intung's excuse. Another race began, and Intung seamed to slip away without anyone noticing.  
  
"Hey, where's Intung?" Gohan asked Garrett.  
  
"I don't know, he was here a minute ago."  
  
Just then, Intung walked up to them and whispered, "Follow me." Intung led the two to the storage room with the toilet paper. Each person took some, and headed to the main hall. Gohan started out the front door. "No." Intung said. "The front yard is too big. We'll be working here." Soon, the three had completely covered the room in toilet paper, and Garrett got out a can of spray paint. He wrote in giant letters,  
  
'THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU HAVE TOO MUCH TOILET PAPER!!!!!'  
  
Gohan laughed, along with Intung. "Of all things to get in trouble for..." Intung said with a sigh. The trio headed outside, hoping they hadn't been missed. They weren't, and Garrett and Intung began playing volleyball with some other students. They tried to convince Gohan to join, but Gohan didn't. He didn't want to show any of his power, and he entertained himself by watching the game that was going on without him. Not too long later, Hercule came out with the microphone. "Everyone, it is 11:00! Please return to your rooms!"  
  
Gohan, Intung, and Garrett headed inside, and to their rooms. On the way, everyone had to stop in the main hall. Gasps ran through the crowds, and Hercule screamed. "My beautiful room!" he yelled, and then he kneeled down on the floor and began to cry. People stared. Hercule was just over there, crying? Gohan, Garrett, and Intung were the only people who weren't surprised. They had done some pretty good damage. Hercule finally realized that so many people were watching, stood up, did the peace sign and yelled, "JUST KIDDING!!" (Kind of like when he tripped at the world martial arts tournament) Laughs ran through the crowd, people saying what a good joke it was. Gohan, Intung, and Garrett were laughing at the people who were laughing. "We will find out who did this, and they will be kicked out of the field trip!" Yells of agreement ran through the main hall. "Now, go upstairs!" This caused boos, and Hercule yelled, "You are currently breaking rule #6!" The teens hurried up the stairs, to the left or right wing. Gohan, Intung, and Garrett headed to their own rooms, just to find that Garrett and Gohan were next to each other, and Intung was across from Garrett. (Not the teddy bear room, but the room next to it.) "Try to think of pranks." Garrett whispered as the three departed. Gohan then became worried that he would get caught playing the pranks. If that happened, his mom would kill him. Goten would be pretty happy though... Gohan tore away from the thought of him getting kicked off the field trip. It wouldn't happen, he kept thinking. But, he knew that it easily could. Gohan set his worries aside and went to sleep.  
  
6:00 AM  
  
"EVERYONE, WAKE UP! IT IS TIME TO BEGIN OUR DAY FULL OF EXCITING EXPERIENCES! THIS IS YOUR FIRST WARNING, YOU WILL HAVE ONE MORE AND IF YOU AREN'T READY FOR BREAKFAST BY 6:30, YOU WON'T GET ANY!"  
  
Gohan covered his ears. What kind of person keeps a PA system in their house? (At least I think it's called a PA system, but if it isn't, it one of those things you have in a school that the principle says announcements over.) Gohan hurried and got ready, not wanting to miss the breakfast that probably wouldn't seem like anything compared to what he ate every day. Gohan got ready and was heading out the door when he heard the Hercule over the PA system again.  
  
"MEET IN THE MAIN HALL AGAIN, THEN SOMEONE WILL SHOW YOU THE WAY TO THE KITCHEN. HURRY UP, IT'S BEEN TEN MINUTES AND NOBODY'S DOWN HERE YET! FROM NOW ON, FOR EVERY FIVE MINUTES, I WILL GIVE YOU A WARNING! PLEASE HURRY UP!"  
  
Gohan rushed downstairs, hoping he wouldn't be so close to a system. This morning it took him a little bit longer to get to the main hall; his brain wasn't quite awake yet. By the time he had gotten to the room, he felt like going straight back to his. He was the second person ready, and guess who the first was.  
  
"Hey Gohan! It's so obvious that he likes me, did you see how cute it was when he tried to look funny, just for me! And, he was trying to hide his forgetfulness from me! He's so cute, I'm in love and so is he. Guess what. A maid woke me up early and told me that Hercule would like to speak to me privately. He's going to propose, I just know it!" Theresa was dancing around Gohan, who looked petrified.  
  
"Stop, I think I hear someone coming, maybe it's Hercule." Gohan whispered. Theresa stopped automatically.  
  
A maid walked in. "Theresa, Hercule would like to see you. Please follow me."  
  
Theresa was jumping up and down as she followed the maid. Just a few seconds later, Videl, Sharpener, Intung, Garrett, two girls and a boy walked down. Garrett, Intung, and one of the girls walked over to Gohan. "This is Lang. (A/n I'm watching Kung Pow, Enter the Fist right now and the girl's name is Ling. I couldn't help it...) She's going to help us with the pranks. She came up with some of the best, like when we hid all of the garbage cans in the school and left the bags, trash and all."  
  
Gohan remembered that prank; it was definitely the most puzzling. But Gohan now knew that Garrett and Intung, and now Lang, were mostly trying funny pranks, and didn't do too many damaging ones. In fact, the teachers had found the garbage cans in one of the never used storage rooms only the day after they discovered them missing.  
  
"Lang has some pretty good ideas about..." Intung began, but stopped as Videl and the other people who were already there were no longer on the other side of the room. The foursome headed to a corner to talk quietly and privately. Intung continued speaking once it was clear that nobody around them could hear them. "Lang has some pretty good ideas about pranks we can play, she's the mastermind behind most of ours. And Garrett has a crush on her."  
  
"Shut up Intung." Garrett shot back.  
  
"Everyone, follow me to the kitchen. It is almost the correct time to for us to begin the meal." Said another one of the maids. Gohan hadn't realized that so much time had past, he had only heard a faint noise in back of all the talking while he was the main hall. He guessed that those were the announcements, and that you really couldn't hear the PA system from the main hall. But, Gohan stopped dead in his tracks. He looked and saw paradise. Tables with delicious breakfast and brunch foods, including bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, French toast, doughnuts, and most of all, tons and tons of pancakes. Gohan, Intung, Garrett, and Ling sat at the end of the long table, ready for another private conversation as they ate. (I don't think any of the three had ever seen Gohan eat before.) "We'll start eating in one minute, we are just waiting for Hercule to get back from a. Well. Meeting."  
  
Gohan told the others who the meeting was with, and what she expected. They laughed, which reminded them of the practical jokes. "Here are some of my ideas." Lang began. The four talked quietly until Hercule walked into the room. Gohan couldn't help wondering where Theresa was.  
  
"Everybody, before we begin eating, I have something to say. I have caught the prankster, and she will be returning home today. So now, dig in!"  
  
The real pranksters couldn't help feeling a little bit guilty, even with how annoying Theresa was. "I've got an idea." Ling answered. "If we keep the pranks up, he'll realize that if Theresa had been doing them, they wouldn't still be going on."  
  
"Um, Ling?" Garrett asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't think Gohan heard you."  
  
The three stared in amazement as they watched Gohan stuffing gigantic amounts of food into his mouth. "Gu Foe." He said. (Translation: Good Food.)  
  
A/n: Next chapter will be posted after review #43! 


	6. Ch 5

After breakfast, everyone headed outdoors to wait for Hercule to tell everyone what they'd be doing next. Garrett seemed to disappear from the breakfast table, something he, Lang, and Intung had been practicing and had mastered. Nobody ever missed them when they left, even people who had been talking to them. Goten, Intung and Lang headed outside, and met Garrett in only a few minutes. "I've come up with an idea. First, we need to sneak out at night. I've been checking, and nobody is monitoring the halls. And if we're as good at sneaking around at night as we are at school, then we won't have any trouble getting past someone."  
  
"So, what's the plan itself?" Lang asked.  
  
Garrett opened his mouth, stopped for a second, and began speaking. "I wonder when Hercule's going to get here. It's getting boring just waiting here."  
  
Gohan, Intung, and Lang exchanged confused looks at Garrett. "Hey Videl, Sharpener, Erasa." Garrett said. (A/n: Erasa visited the Satan mansion each day, but she wasn't necessarily on the field trip. She didn't see the point of visiting the wilderness and do training.)  
  
"I could have sworn you weren't talking about what we'll be doing this morning before we walked up here." Videl said. Gohan looked a bit nervous when she'd said that, but he was the only one.  
  
"Yeah. We were talking about some of the things we might learn when we start training, in the wilderness. The permission sheet didn't really give too much information."  
  
Videl looked satisfied with the answer. "Well, I can tell you enough. My dad wants me to be his assistant or something like that. There will be two sessions, the first one, for beginners, and the second for people who've had training already, or are strong enough to skip the beginner's class."  
  
Lang obviously didn't want to talk with Videl too much, but she didn't want to show it either. "So, if you know what we're doing for the training, tell us what we'll be doing for the morning warm-ups."  
  
Videl thought for a moment, then said quickly, "Ten laps around the mansion, fifty sit-ups, seventy-five push-ups, forty-five chin-ups, half hour of weight lifting, ten suicide runs, ten more laps around the mansion." Gohan looked surprised. Hercule expected all of these people to be able to do this. Most of them wouldn't be able to do one lap around the mansion!  
  
"That seems like a lot for." Gohan said, then he looked towards Angela and some of her friends, each of them a ditz and most of them dumb blondes. (A/n: I don't have anything against blondes, almost all of my friends ARE blondes!) They were some of the girls who went on the trip just to live in the mansion and would probably drop out right before going into the wilderness...  
  
Sharpener laughed. "I think Hercule's going to let them off a bit. Gohan, if I were you, I'd join them. You're too... Nerdy."  
  
"Nobody's getting off, my dad made that pretty clear." Videl replied. "It's not as hard as it sounds, I've ran it every day for as long as I can remember."  
  
Erasa laughed. "That's because you're used to it. Bye Videl, I'm not sticking around until your dad gets here. I can't believe I woke up this early, a girl needs her beauty sleep." With that, Erasa marched off. She did it at the perfect moment too, because the second she passed the side of the house and began walking home, Hercule walked out of the back door and tried to get everyone's attention. When he heard nothing and saw all eyes on him, he began explaining the morning exercises, which I'm not going to write because you already know what they are. A lot of the girls whispered, groaned, complained, and protested. Angela raised her hand, she was close to the front of the crowd and Hercule saw her.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked impatiently, expecting a complaint.  
  
"Um, I don't want to run that far, who knows what'll happen to my hair? It'll be ruined!" Angela yelled, getting nods of agreement from her fellow friends.  
  
"You're the one who agreed to come on the trip, and there's no getting out of doing things with the group you came with. Maybe next year I should make it a boy only trip!"  
  
Lang frowned. She was personally having fun, and wouldn't mind running a little. Correction, she wouldn't mind running a lot. (That was one BIG mansion!) Videl thought he father was being unreasonable, but she didn't say anything. She didn't need everyone around her to know what an egomaniac her father was. Sharpener laughed. "No girls or nerds." This caused himself to crack up laughing, and a lot of people stared at him. But, he stopped laughing the moment he noticed Videl giving him a glare.  
  
"What Sharpner, afraid a girl might beat you at something?" Lang asked. She didn't like him too much. She thought he was a reincarnation of Hercule. (If you know what I mean...)  
  
Before this flew into a full out yell/scream/punch/kick/out of control argument, Hercule realized most of the students weren't looking at him anymore, but talking with their friends. "QUIET!!!!!!" He yelled, causing complete silence. Some of the people cursed themselves, how could they have disrespected Hercule? He saved their lives, and they weren't even showing thankfulness! "NOW," Hercule continued, still heated up about everyone ignoring him. "EVERYONE, get in a line on one side of my house. You'll begin your laps, and I'll know if anyone tries to take the easy way out and skip some laps! Now go!"  
  
Gohan and Videl were the first two to get into the line. Sharpner and Intung followed, and Garrett and Lang were near the middle of the line, deep in conversation. "Another thing about Lang," Intung whispered to Gohan, "Not only does Garrett like her, she likes Garrett. Once, Garrett missed a baseball game, something he never does, and when I left, I caught him and her on a date. His face looked more brown that red. It was priceless. I'll show you the picture, ever since it happened I've always taken my camera with me while I'm looking for Garrett." By now the group had started to jog, and some people were already tired. Gohan, Videl, Intung, and Sharpner were the only people near the front of the line that were still going at a quick pace. They couldn't see near the middle and back of the line, but Lang was slowing down. She wasn't tired yet, but, as Intung wasn't a good swimmer, Garrett was a worse runner.  
  
Lang said to Garrett, "How can you swim so fast but run so slow? You need the same muscles."  
  
"Nothing's making you slow down. Why don't you go join Gohan and Intung? They're going fast!"  
  
"I don't feel like running alone, and we're pretty far behind them. I'm waiting for them to overlap us. Then, I'll speed up and go with them."  
  
Garrett laughed. "Then, you'll be all alone on your last lap. You can't come up with a foolproof plan that will let you go at a normal pace."  
  
"I think I'll survive."  
  
- - - - - - - -()()()*^*^*^*BACK TO THE FRONT OF THE LINE*^*^*^*()()()- - - - - - - - Dun, dun, dun...  
  
  
  
"Videl, tell me, what kind of things do you think we're going to learn at Camp Hercule?" Intung asked, trying to work up a conversation. (He was failing greatly.)  
  
"Nothing special. Really, it won't be too fun. A normal camping trip, with a reenactment of something and some martial arts training." She answered. She didn't seem to be very interested in any topic Intung brought up.  
  
"Oh. Um... Do you have any important parts in the training?"  
  
"I helped put the reenactment together and I think that Dad wants me to be his assistant in training. I'm not sure why I'm even going on the trip. I'm sick of seeing the area, my dad takes me there so often." Videl returned her attention to running, and Intung tried to find another topic.  
  
"Where do they get the ideas for the reenactment?" Intung asked.  
  
"It's all what my dad could reminisce. " Videl answered, a bit annoyed with all of the questions Intung kept asking her. "And your attempt to start up a conversation is failing."  
  
Gohan laughed as Intung got red in the face. Intung muttered "I've noticed." under his breath.  
  
Intung regained his confidence and took one last attempt. "So Videl, how are we going to get to the camp? I don't think a bus is going to drive us 75 miles into the wilderness, that would an hour and a half drive, with the buses going so slowly it would take longer."  
  
Videl frowned. "Walking. My dad thinks it'll be good preparations from the training sessions." She returned to silence.  
  
It was Gohan's turn to try a conversation. "How will you get chosen for the beginner and novice class?"  
  
Videl finally looked interested. "My dad wants to see what everyone can do. He'll see who knows punches and kicks, who do them correctly and who just flings their leg into the air. Then, the people who just plain can't kick will automatically asked to leave and will be in the beginner group. If there are too many beginners, we'll stop there. But we'll keep advancing in what we're learning until the two groups are about even. The beginner group will start with punches and kicks and the novice group will start with whatever they left off with. My dad is trying to make sure at the end, everyone will be able to get 100% on his new punching machine. Our scientists made it, my dad will use it for training and we're going to sell another to the martial arts tournament. He says it'll bring in a good profit, not that we need one."  
  
But then, Gohan, Videl, and Intung (Sharpner had run out twenty seconds after running, he couldn't keep up with the other 3 who were going pretty quickly) caught up with Garrett and Lang. Then, Videl sped up, it was obvious that she and Lang had had a big disagreement in the past. That was when Garrett told Gohan, Intung, and Lang the plan...  
  
By now, everyone is finished running. Most of the girls are winded, complaining, and crying, saying this was 'A terrible fate for a wonderful woman who did nothing horribly wrong in the past.' (Don't ask...) Hercule stood up again and said, "Everyone, it's time for the second part of our morning training, lets get ready!" A lot of girls started complaining. Hercule was angry. "HEY YOU IN THE FRONT, WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT A LITTLE BIT OF EXERCISE?"  
  
The girl was nearly in tears. "B b but. I. I." She looked around sheepishly. "I'VE ALREADY BROKEN THREE NAILS!!" Then she burst out crying. All of her friends screamed, and everyone else produced sweat drops.  
  
A/n: Cliffhanger! You still don't know what the prank is! Next chapter I think they're going to try breaking away from the exercise groups to get it done. I think it's original, my friend told me how to do it. (It's number three on my list of ways to scare people!) Oh yeah, next chapter after review 61! 


	7. Ch 6

A/n: Sorry the chapter took so long, but with school it's hard to keep up. And, I'm working on another story that I'll be putting up sometime soon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After the screaming and sweat drops died down, Hercule knew it was time to get back to business. He made sure that work began. "Everyone, begin your fifty sit-ups, seventy five push-ups, and go to the warehouse for forty- five chin-ups. You have to have two or three people around you to agree that you did all of them, and I'll be watching you!" He eyed the girls who complained about their hair and nails. It was obvious that Hercule would be the one counting for them. "BEGIN!" Hercule yelled so everyone could here. He didn't even use the microphone, it would've deafened them. Gohan, Intung, Lang and Garret were (big surprise) in a group together. Lang did her sit-ups and push-ups first while Garrett explained more about how their plan would work. Luckily, they were in a corner of the yard where nobody could hear anything that they were saying, and they had a few topics to change it to when someone walked by them. (Don't ask me why they're walking around, they just are. I'll give you a better reason as soon as I come up with one, which might take awhile, maybe it'll never happen.)  
  
Garret ended, "I've been snooping around the kitchens, and I figured out exactly how easy this will work. They aren't even watching for us, and it's easy to get around. I know the kitchens by heart."  
  
Gohan laughed. "We haven't even been here two days, how often can you look around that place?" "More tan you'd think." Garret replied. By now, Gohan had finished his sit- ups and was beginning the push-ups. (Garret had more to say than what I wrote, but that would give the prank away!) It took about three minutes for Gohan, Intung, and Garret to finish, and they went to the so-called warehouse, which was so large, two families could live in it. But, it didn't look like a house or shed. It looked like a workout room. And on the walls were rows of bars for chin-ups. Gohan's group was the third in the room, Videl's group was there, and a group full of jocks that lived for baseball, basketball, soccer, and football. They had just gotten there, but Videl's group (Videl, Sharpener, Jack, a major the jock) was on their third person. Gohan did his chin-ups first, and it took him forty seconds to do forty-five chin-ups. Intung took about a minute, Garret took about two minutes, and Lang took awhile, having some trouble. Then, the group made sure that their plan was completely full proof, checking and double- checking each idea. They were allowed to talk since only four groups where in the building, and there was ten to fifteen groups. They thought of leaving, but Videl kept eyeing them suspiciously, she'd notice if they left. After nearly a half-hour, three groups of girls walked in. Hercule was following them. Everyone else began weight lifting. A competition began. The first person who got too tired to continue lifting fifty pounds was out. Now, the only people left were Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, two boys, Jako and Chris, and a girl named Uni. Jako looked like he was about to give up, and Chris was drenched in sweat. Chris gave up, and Jako was soon to follow. Everyone began making bets, and a few people who had already made bets added to the amount they were betting. Then Sharpner gave up, and a few people exchanged money with others, and even more bets were made.  
  
"Lang, I feel a little guilty getting all this money off of Gohan." Garret muttered.  
  
Lang nodded. "Well, I guess I agree, but Gohan won't care. If he does then we'll figure something out, like we always do." Then, a classmate named Devin walked over to the trio.  
  
"You are betting that Gohan, Nerd of the Century is going to beat Videl, Daughter of Hercule?" Devin asked.  
  
"Yea, I pretty much think you got it right, we think, no we know, that Gohan will win." Lang answered.  
  
Devin got one of those 'What Suckers!' look on his face. "I bet each of you twenty bucks that Videl wins." He said.  
  
Garret and Lang agreed, but Intung didn't. "No, I'd rather not be the reason one of my classmates goes bankrupt. How about five?"  
  
Devin smirked, but it wasn't a Vegeta 'I'm Gonna Kill You!' smirk, but more like a Goku 'You are underestimating the power of a SSJ.' smirk, the two you see so often. "Sixty bucks won't make me go bankrupt, my mom doesn't like me betting, so I'm only betting with you three. Oh well, less money would be less noticeable. Deal." Just then, Garret walked in between Gohan and Videl and told both of them to stop.  
  
"It's obvious that this can go on all day, so let's add to the weight." Garret yelled so everyone could hear. The weight was added to 70 pounds. Videl was a little tired, and Gohan wondered if he was supposed to be having trouble. Garret whispered to Gohan, "Hope you don't mind us betting on you." Gohan said it was OK. He didn't know what betting was. 'I know, I'll look it up in the dictionary that I take with me on all trips. I wonder if it's some kind of food...' Then, Gohan remembered his mom telling him that she never wanted him to bet, even if others did it. 'Maybe it's something you put on food.' Gohan then continued concentrating on his weight lifting. He then noticed that Videl was slowing down. He sped up and Videl tried to do the same. That just made her energy drain faster. Videl couldn't believe it, she was losing! Then, Videl had to quit. She stopped lifting weights and put it back on the little holder thingy. Videl was upset about losing, but she wasn't going to be a sore loser. Videl got up to congratulate Gohan, but he hadn't realized that she had stopped and he was the winner.  
  
"Um, Gohan, you won." Videl said nervously.  
  
"Hold on." Gohan answered. He did a few more bench presses (I think that's what they're called...) and put the weights down. Garret declared Gohan the winner, and Intung and Lang began looking around for Devin and some other people they had made bets with. Garrett joined them. Everyone began following Hercule out of the warehouse and into the backyard. Hercule stood up for a speech. He stood at the entrance, so Gohan, Intung, Garret and Lang decided to wait until later to put their prank into action. Hercule was talking, but they weren't listening to Hercule as he told them about tournaments he won and some of his moves. The teenagers, except four that you probably know who they are, were listening closely. They were engrossed in Hercule's stories and details. But, they'd notice if someone tried leaving, especially through the back door..  
  
So Gohan, Garret, Intung and Lang were forced to listen to Hercule's stories, and Gohan got bored after awhile. He yawned, and you know how loudly Gohan and Goku yawn. Gohan had broken the trance. Everyone was staring at him. Garret's face was as red as fire, until he finally burst out laughing, along with Intung.  
  
Hercule didn't think this was funny. Now, nobody was paying attention to him, they were all paying attention to the scrawny kid who somehow beat his wonderful, beautiful, perfect, strong daughter Videl. Then it clicked. Videl felt sorry for the kid and let him win. Hercule got a proud look on his face. 'Videl always thinks of others first, just like her dear old dad.' Hercule thought (yeah right!). Then he returned to the fact that everyone was paying attention to this kid, and another kid was finding his interruption funny! How dare they! "HEY YOU TWO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME, I'D ALMOST GOTTEN TO THE PART ABOUT ME WINNING THE MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! I WANT YOU TO LISTEN AND LISTEN WELL!"  
  
Gohan and Garret both had red faces. Garret was still trying to calm his fits of laughter, but he couldn't. Gohan was embarrassed. "Sorry." Gohan said sheepishly. Intung was able to stifle his laughter, but you could tell he wanted to laugh.  
  
Garret was still laughing. "OK" he just barely got out. He was able to stop laughing, but he was breathing in a weird way. Garret and Gohan were staring at Hercule, but neither really listened to the person they were looking at. (Just think of the way you look at your math teacher, and you've got the idea.)  
  
"And that's how I beat the man who was trying to act like Cell. The police officers were kind enough to let me shut the Cell impersonator's cell door, and the last thing I told him was, 'If I could beat the real Cell, Then I could beat an impersonator.' Well, that's about all of the stories I have." Hercule finally finished telling each detail of the stories that were based on true events. And when a movie says something is based on a true story or book, they take the plot and then just add their own little details in there, taking nothing from the person's life/the book. "Of course I'd the story of how I beat the real Cell, but that will ruin the reenactment in only three days!" This caused cheers from the crowd. Gohan began wondering what would happen at the reenactment. What if Hercule began to make his dad look like a fool? Gohan wasn't sure what was going to happen at this reenactment...  
  
A/n: It might not have been worth the wait, and I'd like to thank Natari Son for your suggestions. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than this one. 


	8. Ch 7

A/n: I made a mistake last chapter, and I want to say that there is one day left after this one, not two.  
  
Chapter 7!!!  
  
After Hercule finished his stories, it was already time for lunch. Gohan, Garrett, and Lang sat together. "Where'd Intung go?" Gohan finally asked.  
  
Garret looked around to make sure no one was listening. "He left. He has to buy supplies for the you-know-what."  
  
"If you would've told me you bought the supplies yourself, I would've helped pay." Gohan said.  
  
Garret laughed. "We already have enough money earmarked for pranks, it'll last us the rest of the year."  
  
Gohan nodded. "But how will Intung get back inside?"  
  
"You think we'd try something without checking everything? We found a hold in the fencing around Hercule's back yard. Videl said that directly after lunch we'll do more workouts, so we'll go right by the hole in the fencing so Intung can sneak in."  
  
Gohan wasn't sure that this would work all right, but it did. The rest of the day was warm-ups. People who were having trouble on the workouts were warned that they needed to be prepared for the dessert. But when working out and more sports playing were over with, and dinner had been eaten, everyone went up to their rooms.  
  
Gohan's Room! Yay!  
  
Gohan was pacing around his room, wishing it would make time go faster. It was 11:52, and he was meeting Garret, Intung, and Lang at 1:15. They wanted to be sure that no chaperones were still out, and Gohan was afraid that if he laid down he'd fall asleep. He hoped that an hour and twenty-three minutes would just zoom by, or at least to have something to do while he waited. Gohan finally decided to open his window and fly out too quickly for someone possible on the front lawn to see. Gohan flew around, and went back to his room when he thought that enough time had passed. He saw his clock said 1:14. He'd been flying way too long. He put on his real shoes and walked out of his room. He was worried about his footsteps getting too loud, so he levitated an inch off the ground, and acted like he was walking. He reached the meeting place to see he was the last to arrive.  
  
"We were worried you'd fallen asleep." Intung whispered. "Come on."  
  
The foursome headed down to the kitchens. "OK." Garret started. "We know that they take the milk out of the gallons and put it into the cartons after filtering it. What is up with this guy? Whatever. OK, let's add the food coloring." The four poured in tons of green food coloring. (Now, I don't know who you could get a lot of food coloring, considering the fact that they come in those little, tiny containers, but let's use our imagination, OK?) Soon, the milk had turned into a puke-greenish color. They mixed the coloring and the milk together, and left at 1:30. They noticed that as they left, the machines turned on (they were on a timer) and the milk was set into the cartons. Everything had worked perfectly, and when it was time for breakfast, the entire household would be in shock.  
  
  
  
Gohan awoke with Hercule's blundering over the PA system again.  
  
"TODAY IS YOUR LAST DAY AT THE SATAN MANSION! TOO BAD. NOW GET DOWNSTAIRS FOR BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS!"  
  
Gohan seemed to get ready faster than usual, he couldn't wait for breakfast to start, but that was natural. Today, he had a reason, besides the fact that he was always hungry. Gohan went down to the main hall, where he found out that he was second again. Intung was already there, and Garret arrived almost seconds after Gohan did. Lang was soon to follow. By the time everyone else had gotten their, the maid was ready to take everyone to the kitchen and have breakfast. After the milk cartons were passed out, People listened to Hercule. This is overall what he said.  
  
"Soon, we'll be going to the Cell Battlegrounds." Then, he found other ways to say the exact same sentence, adding a few details that everyone already new, and making it last five minutes. So, the foursome were impatiently waiting for Hercule to finish and the meal to begin. "So, we'll be at the battlegrounds by tomorrow. OK, enough talk. Let's eat!"  
  
Gohan, Garret, Intung, and Lang were careful not to look too anxious, and did a pretty good job of it. They didn't all automatically reach for their milk cartons, and waited for another person to open theirs. Two people opened theirs without looking inside, and Lang casually opened hers, just as some other people started to.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A girl screamed. "Someone's put poison in my milk!"  
  
Lang jumped up. "Mine too!  
  
Everyone who hadn't opened their milk yet opened theirs and screamed, or just got really confused or worried faces. Gohan put on a confused look that was partially true. He didn't expect such a reaction. Garret and Intung looked like they had no idea what was going on.  
  
Angela had an expression of pure shock on her face. Then she started screaming. "Oh no! I drank my milk without looking at it! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna DIE! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THERE AREN'T ANY CUTE GUYS IN HEAVEN! HELP!"  
  
Hercule rushed out of the room, and came back in a few minutes later with a weird looking man. He had orange eyes and his nose looked too big for his face. He borrowed Hercule's microphone. "Everyone, calm down! We need you to cooperate!" People quieted down and Hercule looked at the man with relief, then anger. He grabbed his microphone.  
  
"HEY! WHO SAID THAT YOU COULD SPEAK INTO THIS! IF YOU NEED A MICROPHONE, GO BUY YOUR OWN! THIS IS MINE!"  
  
The man stared at Hercule and handed over the microphone. But now hat the room was quiet, he didn't need it. "I'll need your milk carton young lady, and a few extras. And, miss, I need you to come with me. We need a blood sample to make sure you weren't infected."  
  
Angela screamed. "Ahhh! Not with needles! Anything but needles! I hate needles! They hurt and give you scars that everyone will see!"  
  
"Um, Miss... Don't worry, we don't even use needles these days, we have some new methods that are more accurate."  
  
Angela smiled. "Well, OK then. Let's go! Here's my milk!" Angela then skipped happily out of the room, with the man walking behind her with a look of bewilderment.  
  
Gohan, Intung, Garret, and Lang wondered if they'd gone too far. They knew that food coloring couldn't hurt anyone, but they still felt a little... Weird...  
  
"Guys, I feel a little weird about this plan." Gohan whispered. The other three nodded.  
  
"Oh well." They all whispered at the same time.  
  
  
  
A/n: Next chapter, the rest of Day 3 at Satan Mansion. Goten and Trunks are in trouble for their attempts to get Gohan back, and the beginning of the hike to the Cell Battlegrounds!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 will be posted after review #79 


	9. Ch 8

A/n: Last chapter, Hercule said that it was the last day in the Satan mansion. I meant to write that it was the last full day at the Satan mansion. Read and enjoy! (and review, LOL)  
  
  
  
By noon, the entire milk conflict had clamed down, and it was clear that Angela was not poisoned. The students didn't get a lot of information on what had happened, But they new that it would be treated with the same seriousness that the tipeeing was. Theresa was invited back into the camp. She started her evening (she returned near the end of that day) by walking up to Gohan, and Lang in the back yard, where they were waiting for Garret and Intung to get back out from inside. Outside, people were calming down and playing sports. "Hey guys! How's it going? I wanted to mention that I was right, wasn't I?"  
  
Gohan stared. "Right about what?"  
  
Theresa laughed. "You're supposed to be smart! I was right about Hercule liking me, duh."  
  
Garret was near laughing, so Intung spoke up. "He kicked you out of his house."  
  
Theresa looked annoyed. "Well, duh! (She likes that word.) He didn't like treating me like I was one of those everyday students, so he wanted to make it so that he didn't have to pretend he didn't' like me anymore. Now his excuse is worthless, so he has to treat me like an annoying student!" Theresa looked proud of herself. "Hey, do you two want to play Barbies with me? I brought along some extras!" She took a Barbie out of her bag. At that exact moment, Garret showed up behind Gohan and Lang. "Hey Garret! Wanna play Barbies?"  
  
Garret stared at her, then said to Gohan and Lang, "Just walk away from her. Just walk away." And that's what they did. Theresa looked in confusion at them, shrugged, and went back to her game.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Trunks, your idea isn't working. All we got was a bunch of bumps on the head from my mom's frying pan, then some smaller bumps from your mom's frying pan."  
  
"Goten, stop complaining! I know what happened."  
  
"At least your dad's letting me into the Gravity Room now!"  
  
"Goten, you really shouldn't be happy about that."  
  
"Trunks, I know you invite me a lot, but an invitation from your dad is still special!"  
  
"Any time but this, it would be. Has anyone ever told you that you're an idiot?"  
  
"Yea! Lots of times!"  
  
"Oh please..."  
  
Back to Hercule's House!  
  
OK, I'm gonna skip the rest of the day because I honestly couldn't think of anything entertaining that could possibly happen, sop they played sports outside all day and made bets while they were inside the warehouse. Gohan often let people win, and Garret, Intung, and Lang didn't bet because Gohan tipped them off that he'd let people win sometimes and they wanted to play volleyball and swim race anyway.  
  
The Next Day! Last Day at the Satan Mansion!  
  
Gohan set his alarm clock, so he didn't' have to wake up to Hercule's screeching voice over the PA System. But, he ended up hearing it anyway, he just covered his ears so he wouldn't hurt them. "EVERYONE, IT'S 6:00 ON YOUR LAST DAY AT SATAN MANSION! I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT A LOT OF STUDENTS HAVE DROPPED OUT FOR SOME ODD REASON. (Gohan laughed silently. He knew who'd dropped out, and Hercule didn't sound too unhappy.) WE WILL RIDE A BUS TO THE EDGE OF THE CITY LIMITS, THEN TAKE A HIKE TO THE CELLS BATTLEGROUNDS! BUT THE BUS IS GETTING HERE IN AN HOUR, AND YOU NEED TO GET READY FOR THE DAY, MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ANYTHING, AND REALIZE THAT WE HAVE SEVEN WOMEN LEFT ON THE TRIP, THE OTHER TWENTY-ONE DROPPED OUT. GOODBYE! AND WAKE UP!"  
  
Gohan laughed again. He knew that a lot of girls had dropped out, but he didn't think that all but seven of them would. He knew who probably stayed. Videl and Lang, of course, and he had a pretty good idea of four others. Chante Market, Olive Spark, and Shantey Zetter. They were in a group together during the morning workouts, and they hadn't complained at all. In fact, they had all been looking forward to the hike, so that was figured out. But Gohan didn't know who the last girl was. But then he realized that he had to hurry before the PA system came back on.  
  
Gohan checked his bags. He saw everything, including his mini fridge capsule that refilled whenever it became empty. He knew that he'd be using it at camp, and had already used it when nobody got breakfast the day before because of the food coloring... incident... Gohan looked around the room. Everything that belonged to him was gone, and it looked like another room in the house of someone who thought a little too highly of himself. He heard the beginning of another announcement, and covered his ears.  
  
"EVERYONE, HURRY TO THE MAIN HALL! BUSES WILL BE HERE AT 8:00! I NEED TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE ALL HERE."  
  
Gohan didn't need to be stuck in the room with the PA system any longer, so he hurried out and down to the main hall. This time he wasn't first or second. He was near tenth. He saw Garret, and began walking towards him. Then he realized who the seventh girl was.  
  
"Hey Gohan! What's up? I can't wait to go hiking, I'm going to go to the front of the line and impress Hercule by (she pulled out a list) Not getting tired, fixing my hair, not complaining, keeping up with the group, telling him about my wonderful life, showing him pictures of my dog..."  
  
Gohan and Garret didn't let her finish. They walked away from her in a group that had just walked in. Hercule then came out.  
  
"Everyone, I've made a final warning over the PA system. We're going to make sure everyone's here! I have all of your names, so say 'Here!' when I say yours. The names are backwards in alphabetical order. Shantey Zetter?"  
  
"This reminds me of taking attendance in the first grade." Garret whispered to Gohan, who nodded. They waited through all the names, and finally, Hercule yelled that everyone was there. They spent an hour in the backyard, playing their last sports games until the wilderness was reached. Hercule then led everyone out the door to wait for the bus, which wasn't supposed to arrive for another fifteen minutes. Gohan and Garret met up with Intung and Lang, and they tried to figure out what the Cell Battlegrounds would be like, and if it would be very easy to play pranks like it was at Satan Mansion. But, their thoughts were cut short when they heard the school bus.  
  
Hercule rushed to the door of the bus. "You're ten minutes early! I told you not to be early!"  
  
The bus driver stared. "Weren't you all out here waiting for me?"  
  
"Well that's not the point! You should've been on time! EVERYONE, GET ON THE BUS, EVEN THOUGH IT'S EARLY!" Hercule shot an angry look at the driver, who was just plain confused. The students all piled on, and spoke about how excited they were.  
  
It took exactly a half-hour to reach the edge of the city limits. The bus drive was dull and boring, so I'm skipping it. Before taking the long walk through the wilderness/desert, the large group stopped at a large breakfast café. Nothing much happened, but some people seemed to lose their appetite as they watched Gohan eat. The restaurant stop lasted an hour, and Hercule went to a convenient store. Hercule counted who wanted a bag of regular, barbecue, or sour cream potato chips. The owner didn't except Hercule's money, saying that the bags of chips were on the store. Each person took the type of chips they had said before and headed off. It was 9:00.  
  
But remember, the arena was still farther from the city. Hercule took out his portable microphone. "EVERYONE, TIME TO BEGIN WALKING! THIS WILL TAKE AWHILE, AND IF YOU COMPLAIN, I'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF!" He laughed into the microphone at his own joke, and Gohan covered his already sensitive ears. Others laughed along with Hercule, and then, he continued talking. "EVERYONE, BEGING THE WALK, AND DON'T FALL BEHIND. IF YOU DO, YOU COULD GET LOST. BUT THEN AGAIN, DESERT STRETCHES OUT FOR MILES, SO YOU CAN'T REALLY LOST SIGHT OF US! AND PLEASE KEEP UP!" Hercule walked on, with students following willingly. But within ten minutes, people were constantly stopping to take drinks out of water bottles, slowing down, and falling behind. Theresa kept her promise as she walked on and on. She was at the front of the line, and didn't seem to be tiring too fast. Gohan, Garret, Intung, and Lang started out at the back of the group, but as people slowed down and got behind them, they found themselves near the front. They were some of the only people who were keeping a good pace, along with Sharpner, Videl, Theresa, and some others. Not many people were talking, but Gohan, Garret, Intung, and Lang were having a conversation as they walked. They didn't even notice that Hercule had stopped until they took a moment to look ahead at where they were going. Theresa was enjoying her break gulping down water and sitting down, and Hercule stood and waited for people to catch up with the group. Once nearly everyone was caught up, they headed on again. Theresa was still hanging on to her dignity, trying to keep up, and doing a pretty good job... Kind of... Anyway, The students kept walking... And walking, and walking. Every half-hour Hercule unwillingly stopped and waited for everyone to catch up. It was how most of the students without watches were keeping time. Every hour and a half, Hercule turned and waited for everyone to catch up. It had been four stops (two hours) before they reached an oasis in the dessert. The group again stopped, it was 11:18.  
  
The large group first stopped in a motel. The rooms weren't necessarily small, but weren't large. The students had their own pick for their rooms, one or two people a room. Gohan was fortunate enough to get a room of his own. After an hour of showers and cleaning up after the long walk. The students then headed down to the lobby, where Hercule had told them to meet at 12:00. They had lunch in a hotel restaurant. It was not first class, but it looked above middle class, somewhere in between. Hercule made everyone sit four or more people to a table, so they wouldn't take up the entire reserved section. Hercule was sitting at his own table, as little kids outside of the reserved section to get Hercule's autograph. He enjoyed all the attention, and when the orders had been taken and the food delivered, the doors to the reserved section closed. When almost everyone was done, Hercule reopened the doors, and kids, teenagers that weren't on the trip, just in the restaurant, and adults came in to talk to Hercule. Hercule told them about the field trip and the audience listened with painstaking concentration. They agreed that Hercule was being extremely generous, and some of the kids wondered over to the students, where they asked questions. Only a little girl went to Gohan, Garret, Intung, and Lang's table, but walked away immediately when she saw Gohan eating.  
  
The four (Gohan even stopped eating to do this!) Laughed when the girl was gone. "Gohan, I remember telling you the first day we came here that you would scare someone the way you ate!"  
  
Afterwards, everyone went to their rooms and put on their bathing suits. They went down to the hotel pool. The hotel owners closed the pool to the public and let only Hercule's party in. The pool was about two thirds the size of a public pool, so it wasn't too crowded even with all the students. At five, everyone headed up to their rooms to dry off and have some time to stay in their rooms, or in some cases, trash the room until you can't see the difference between it and a garbage dump. Some people (guess who) entered other rooms and visited their friends. By 6:30, people didn't want to leave, but they headed down under Hercule's instructions and met in the lobby. They headed to a restaurant for a memorable dinner. It was an extremely fancy French restaurant, the kind with hard-to-read menus and the waiters and waitresses speak in French accents and everything is decorated. Napkins were hand-embroidered and the carpet is wine-red and the expensive type.  
  
After dinner, everyone returned to the hotel. They settled in and fell asleep early, for the next day they'd walk farther. They'd only walked about twenty-five miles, and the next day they'd be walking fifty, about a five hour walk.  
  
A/n: I wanted to ask something. I've been thinking that it shouldn't really ttake me seven chapters (not counting the prologue or chapters 4 and 9) to get through three days, and I wanted to know if you thought I'm being too descriptive in my story. Tell me what you think in reviews! Next chapter= Review 90! 


	10. Ch 9

Goten and Trunks met again to get another plan on how to get Gohan back.  
  
Trunks and Goten met in the forest by Goten's house. "On day two our plan failed, but this time we will make Gohan come back! We will prevail!" Trunks began.  
  
Goten looked puzzled "What does 'prevail' mean?"  
  
"It means succeed."  
  
"What does succeed mean?"  
  
"It means accomplish your goals."  
  
"What does accomplish mean?"  
  
"It means complete."  
  
"I think I know what complete means..."  
  
"Prevail, succeed, accomplish, and complete all mean win! Win! We will win! Get the picture?"  
  
"OoOoO!" Goten said.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Now it's time to begin our plan. First we..."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"What Goten?"  
  
"What does win mean?" 


	11. Ch 10

A/n: Sorry for the long update, but I just put up my new story, so updates may take a while longer in the future. I'll try to keep them coming quick though!  
  
A/n: Truthfully, this is the shortest chapter I've ever written for a story. Please forgive me, but for some reason I have ideas, but I can't put them into words. Suggestions help!  
Hercule began to explain the activities that they'd be doing. They'd start the next day, and they would last a week. The last two days on the trip would be for returning to the city.  
  
"The activities will be the following, and will be done in the mornings. Afternoon will be martial arts training." Hercule stopped and looked around. Noticing he had all of the student's attention, he continued. "Each day will have a new activity. Right now it's time for lunch, so let's eat, then we'll talk later.  
  
"I hope camp food isn't as bad as people always make it seem." Lang whispered.  
  
They sat down, and the food seemed... Deflated. "It's not that bad." Said Gohan.  
  
Garret looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't know why you even tried it, you'll eat anything, seriously."  
"Trunks, are you sure this will work?" Goten asked, worried.  
  
"When's the last time I've had a plan that didn't work? Name any time."  
  
Goten began to count on his fingers. "Well, that time this morning when we tried to steal some cookies, and your last plan to get Gohan home three days ago, and don't forget..."  
  
"OK!!!!" Trunks yelled. "I get the picture, I'm not always right. But this plan is fool-proof!"  
  
"You said that about your last plan too."  
  
"Whatever, let's just go."  
  
The two mischievous children flew through the air, toi a place that both had been taken quite a few times. Goten was taken there by Gohan, and Trunks was taken there by Vegeta. And, as it seemed, Gohan had been taken there by some crazy evil people called... Teachers... 


End file.
